Opposites Attract More Than Anything
by We are all superheroes
Summary: This is a story of all the mi characters as normal teens going to a normal high school. You know you want to read it, it's a malec for goodness sake! Rated teen cuz I'm paranoid and I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it yet. Formally MIHS
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own nothing but the story line. Characters are (sadly) are owned by the one and only Classandra Clare.  
"Alec!" Izzy yelled, running to him. How she ran in those damned heels he'll never know. "Alec, have you seen the new guy?"

"What? What new guy?""His name is Magnus I think. Ya! Magnus Bane! He's totally hot! And-" She leaned in so no one but Alec could hear- "I hear he's gay!" Then louder "You should totally go for it!"

"Izzy!" He said, blushing and pushing her away, "How the hell did you find all this out already anyway? Classes haven't even started yet!"

"Oh" She said with a devilish grin as she walked away "I have my ways."

Alec sighed and started for his first class of the day, math. He was a little distracted by what Isabelle had said about this new guy. Alec thought about who this Magnus guy was and what Izzy had meant by hot. Knowing Izzy it could mean anything. He thought about Magnus all the way to class, which was probably why he ran face-first into someone in the doorway.

"Ow! Sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going." Was Alec's quickly mumbled apology. "Don't worry about it. I'm Magnus by the way."

Alec looked up at the stranger who was bending down to help collect his fallen supplies. He saw black spikes of hair surrounding the boys deliciously sexy face with amazing green eyes and brightly colored clothes covering the thin frame of a body. This boy looked like he would be more at home in a bar or wild party than in a dull school building attending a sleep-inducing math class. He was none other than the "totally hot" Magnus Bane he had been told about but moments before by his hyperactive sister.

"You all right?" Magnus asked, one eye brow raised, jerking him from his musings.

"Y-ya. I-I'm fine" He said, blushing deaply when he realized he had been staring.

"Well, class is about to start, isn't it? We better get inside." Magnus said gifting him with a seductive grin.

"Ya. Class." Alec mumbled as he followed Magnus into the room.

"Turn to page 272." the teacher droned, "And do problems 14-52."

Alec picked up his book which resulted in a piece of paper falling to the floor. Curious, he picked it up. 555-4324 it said. Alec wondered where this came from. The only person whose touched his math book today was him and...

"Magnus!" He said under his breath. He must have slipped it there when he dropped his stuff. Alec glanced around the room for Magnus and jumped a little when he relized he was in the seat directly to the right of him. Magnus saw him looking and grinned. He made the 'call me' sign to him and Alec blushed deeply and turned back to his math book, still un-opened.

Later, Alec was on his way to his locker after the last bell of the day. Magnus had been in all of his classes, suprizingly, and had sat next to Alec whenever he could, and used any excuse to talk to him. "Can I borrow a pencil?" "Where are we?" and "What page did he say?" were just a few of the lines he used.

It blew Alec's mind.

This incredibly sexy guy was actually hitting on him! This had never happened before. Not even _girls _hit on him! He was still thinking of Magnus when he was shoved backwards by a large fellow senior.

"Move it, Pipsqueak!" He growled over his shoulder.

Alec fell back and felt thin arms rap around him. He looked up to thank whoever had caught him and froze.

"Funny meeting you here, Alexander."

"M-Magnus!"

"The one and only." He said setting Alec back on his feet. "Oh, and by the way," he called over his shoulder as he walked away, "Don't you dare 'forget' about calling me or I'll be forced to sick my cat on you!" And he was gone.

This is my first attempted at Malec to please be gentle. R&R and I might be convinced to continue ;P


	2. Chapter 2

I had this one in the works in case people liked the first one. Just one request to continue is good enough for me so if you like it then review! This is mostly a texted conversation between Alec and Magnus.

Alec was sitting in his room, looking at his cell nervously. Magnus had asked - no ordered him to call him and he had absolutely no idea what to say. Of course he could always text instead, but what if he hated texting? He decided the easiest thing would be to text him and then wait to see if he texted back, then call if he didn't.

Alec sighed and flipped his phone open.

Alec- is texting all right? - Alec

Alec's wait didn't last long.

Magnus- of course! I personally like texting better anyway

Alec breathed a sigh if relief. Texting would be a lot less awkward.

Alec- so?

Magnus- what so?

Alec- you asked me to call you obviously you wanted to talk about something

Magnus- I just thought we could wing it ya no go with the flow

Alec- ok...

Alec- so you have a cat?

Magnus- what?

Alec- you said in the hallway if I didn't call you would sick your cat on me

Magnus- oh yes that's right. Yes I do in fact.

Alec- what's it's name?

Magnus- HIS name is Chairman Meow

Alec- oh

Magnus- well got any other great conversation starters?

Alec- no not really...

Magnus- well then...

Magnus- well then why not play 20Q?

Alec- why not?

Magnus- what kind of shows do you like?

Alec- well I like to watch CSI and NCIS...

Magnus- what about Gilmore Girls?

Alec- what?

Magnus- Glee?

Alec- no...

Magnus- anything besides cop shows?

Alec- House?

Magnus- now there's one we can agree on!

Alec- ok, my turn

Magnus- shoot.

Alec- ok... Who do you live with?

Magnus- just me, myself, and I

Alec- you live on your own?

Magnus- yep. Used to live with my uncles but I moved out as soon as I turned 18 becouse they wouldn't let me do any thing, even go to public school! Plus they never talked. I mean never. I used to call them the silent brothers (but not to their faces, of course)

Alec- of course

Magnus- ok my turn

Alec- fine

Magnus- how long have you been in the closet?

Alec- what are you talking about? I'm sitting on my bed!

Magnus- your kidding right?

Alec- no... ?

Magnus- I meant how long have you known you were gay?

Alec- what? I'm not gay! *blushing while typing this, knowing it's a lie*

Magnus- oh please! My gaydar was going off from miles away!

Alec- ... Gaydar?

Magnus- *sigh* I'm gonna have to rent you some teen flicks. You don't know the simplest slang

Alec- Hey! Watch it!

Magnus- so?

Alec- what so?

Magnus- answer the question!

Alec- oh... I guess I've known since... I don't know probably since I was 10 or 11

Magnus- whoa that's pretty early

Alec- ok my turn are you seeing any one?

Magnus- no in fact, I have my eye on a certain someone with dark hair and blue eyes *wink*

Alec- *blushing over the phone* well I wonder who that could be

Magnus- ok it's my turn to ask a question

Magnus- do you want to go to a movie with me Friday night?

Alec took so long to answer Magnus almost gave up on him, but just then his phone vibrated, announcing a new text message.

Alec- ... Ok


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still, no matter how much it pains me to say it, do not own Alec or Magnus. Or Izzy but that dosn't pain me as much ;P. I only own the story line.

Alec threw another shirt onto his floor in frustration.

"What the hell am I gonna wear?" He cried out.

"Did I hear someone complaining about a fashion problem?" Izzy says, sticking her head into Alec's room.

His eyes widen in horror and waved his hands in the air and shook his head. "N-no! Why would I have a fashion problem?" He said laughing nervously.

"Oh please! I know all about you and Magnus!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"W-what are you talking about? You mean that new kid? Ya right! Heh heh..."

"Puh shaw! How do you think he ended up in all your classes, stupid?"

Alec cursed his unobservant-ness.

"Anyway let's get started on your little problem." She said smiling evilly and pulling him out of his room then out of the house in the direction of the mall.

"I am not wearing this!" Alec said, stepping out of the dressing room in black skinny jeans, a dark purple skin tight shirt, a leather jacket, and to top it off, chunky black combat boots.

"Oh come on Alec! There isn't anything too flamboyant. You'll look perfectly normal next the magnificent Magnus."

Alec sighs, his shoulders dropping. "Fine!"

_'That was easier than I thought' _Izzy thought.

"Great! Now hurry up and change back so we can get home and do your make-up!"

"Wait, you never said any thing about make-"

_*SLAM!*_

Alec was cut off by his excited sister slamming the door in his face.

Alec ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Stop that!" Izzy said, smacking him with the brush she happened to be holding. "Your messing up your hair."

She fixed it back and then pulled out some eyeliner.

Alec groans as Izzy places one hand on his forehead while the other started to apply the make-up.

"Stop whining!" She said, then switched to the other eye. "Magnus is gonna love it!" Emphasizing the last bit by capping the eyeliner.

She smiled and whipped around, expertly packing away all make-up and everything else she had used to get him ready.

_*Ding dong!*_

"That's the door bell. It's probably Magnus." Alec says, suddenly starting to panic.

"Relax, he likes you! I'll go let him in." she started towards the door.

Magnus stared at Alec as he came down the stairs. Izzy had obviously helped him get ready and he's going to have to thank her later. It's amazing what some new clothes and some eyeliner can do. Magnus masked his amazement with a grin.

"You look great, Alec." He turned to Izzy. "Thank you, Isabelle, for your amazing work. I think you've got a career in your future."

"Why, thank you Magnus! At least somebody appreciates it." She said dramatically, finishing off with a glare at Alec, who was still on the stairs, blushing.

"Come, darling! We have things to see, people to do." Magnus says, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Isn't it things to do people to see?"

"Whatever." He replies with a grin.

Outside the theater, Magnus was studying the posters of the movies playing.

"Lets see, _'Life As We Know It', 'You Again', 'Red', 'Buried', 'Paranormal Activities 2', 'Easy A', _or_ 'Alpha and Omega'_." He lists, "What a selection." Magnus comments, rolling his eyes.

"How about-"

"Yes! _'You Again'_! That's perfect! Thanks Alec!" Magnus cried, grabbing a confused Alec's hand and pulling him into the building.

A/N I know that most of my chapters are pretty short, but I like to update often.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Just so you know I haven't seen You Again yet but I'm assuming it's something Alec would be horrified at. Enjoy!**

Magnus and Alec walk out of the theater, Magnus clinging to Alec's arm. Magnus was smiling profoundly and him make-up was smudged. Alec had the look of horror on his face.

"So." Magnus said, "Your place or mine?"

Alec's eyes got wide. "What?"

Magnus laughed at his reaction.

"I got tickets to Tokio Hotel next weekend. You wanna come?"

Alec made a face "Who's Tokio Hotel?"

Now it was Magnus's eyes that got wide. "You mean to tell me you've never heard of Tokio Hotel?"

"Yes, that is what I mean to tell you."

"Oh my gawd I've gotta show you!" Magnus said grabbing Alec's arm and dragging him towards Alec's house.

Alec silently thanked God that his parents were on a business trip.

Alec silently pulled the ear phones from his ears, his eyes closed.

"So?" Magnus said, his fists pumping up and down in the air, "What do you think?"

"I think..." Alec says with a dramatic pause, "I think that they're really good and I'd be happy to go with you." he finished with a grin.

"Oh thank you!" Magnus said, pouncing on him and planting a kiss straight on Alec's lips.

When he pulled away Alec just stared for a second. Then he pulled Magnus back to him and kissed him back. Magnus smiled against his lips and bit his lower lip. Alec gasped and Magnus used this to gain entrance to his mouth and explore every inch. Magnus took Alec's jacket off and threw it on the floor and slipped his hands under Alec's shirt while Alec's arms looped around his neck. Magnus had just started to slip Alec's shirt off when the door banged open loudly.

_"LITTLE SISTER IN THE ROOM!"_ Izzy yells with her hands over her eyes like a child.

Magnus and Alec yelled in surprise and jerked apart. Alec quickly straightened his shirt while Magnus glared at Izzy, her hands still covering her eyes. He noticed a phone in one hand. "We're decent, you know!" Magnus said, angry that his make-out session had been cut short.

"Sorry but Mom wants to talk to Alec." Izzy said dropping her arms and handing Alec the phone. Alec sighs. "Hey Mom."

"Alec. Your sister said told me you had a friend over that wasn't Jace so I'll hurry this up. By the way Izzy told me he may stay over so there's ice cream in the fridge and money in the take-out drawer if you want pizza."

_"Stay the night?"_ Alec mouthed to Izzy. She just smiled and shrugged.

"I just called to remind you that your father and I will be home 2 weeks from Thursday and the house better not be a mess and Izzy better not be pregnant, you hear me? I'm counting on you to be the responsible one."

"OK Mom. House clean, Izzy not knocked up," Izzy makes a face at this, "and I'm the responsible one. Got it."

"OK Alec. Be good! And remember, I'm counting on you! Bye honey! Love you!"

"Love you too, Mom." Alec says then hangs up. He hands the phone backto Izzy then says "You told her I have a friend over who's not Jace and might stay the night?" Alec asks with a scowl.

"I wouldn't mind that," Magnus pipes up from the bed. Izzy just shrugs again and leaves. Alec sighs for the umpteenth time that day and sits back down by Magnus.

"What did she want?" Magnus asks, rapping his arms around Alec's neck from behind.

"She just wanted to remind me she'll be back 2 weeks from Thursday, keep the house clean, don't let Izzy get knocked up, you know, classic parents stuff."

"So, what she say about me staying the night?"

"Just that there is ice cream in the fridge and pizza money in the take-out drawer."

"Oh, I think I could go for some pizza."

Alec smiled. "Fine let's go order."

**A/N Jace is _not _Alec and Izzy's adopted brother in this. He lives with the Herondales, his_ real _parents (because, you know, if they wern't shadowhunters they wouldn't be dead.)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Longest chapter! Hope this makes you all happy! XD

"Magnus," Alec says as he gets out another slice of pizza, "I know this might sound nosey, but why did you live with your uncles and not your parents?"

"Well, you see, my father knocked up my mother when she was 16 and she couldn't handle the stress of being a teen mom and hung her self the day I was born. Then I lived with my father until I was ten when, while I was ironically with the Silent Brothers, the house caught on fire and he died." Magnus said lightly.

"Wow." Alec says, then trying to lighten the mood, "Well you know what they say, to loose one parent is a pity, to loose both is viewed as carelessness."

Magnus stared at him for a second and then broke out into a laughing fit. "That's good! That really good!"

Alec smiled uncomfortably and shoved the piece of pizza he was holding in his mouth.

"So, since we're asking each other personal questions, what do you parents do that keeps them away from home for weeks at a time?"

"They're traveling sales people bent on taking over the world one vacuum and toaster at a time." Alec replies casually, finishing of his stared.

"Really?"

Alec laughed. "No I just like to tell people that to see their reaction. Actually, they work for a company that sells action figures of werewolves, vampires, demons, warlocks, stuff like that."

"Warlocks?" Magnus snorted, "How ridiculous!"

"Anyway," Alec continues, "They're really high up and are changing positions constantly and are always needing to go to the home base which is somewhere in Europe I think. They always take Max, my little brother, and is home schooling him for the time being."

"I see." Magnus said, his hand on his chin, pondering this. "So that means you and Isabelle are left home a lot. And when the cat is away the sparkly mouse comes out to play." Magnus says, grinning wildly. "And if we could get the party machine on seven inch heels out of the house, then one sparkly mouse and one emo mouse-"

"Hey, I'm not emo!" Alec interupted, looking horrified.

"Joking, darling." Magnus said, then continued, "One sparkly mouse and one not-so-emo mouse can have this whole institution to play in." Magnus finishes, swinging his arms out wide to emphasize this point.

"Suuuuuure." Alec said, grinning.

"Lets go back to your bedroom," Magnus said, suddenly, grinning seductively, "And finish what we started."

Alec blushed, but grinned a bit and followed Magnus obediently.

After a while their make-out session ended and they just lay on Alec's bed, just talking about things. Like what teachers they liked (Magnus- Mr. Fell, chemistry, Alec- Mr. Hodge, herb logy and PE), and teachers they disliked (both- Mr. Morgenstern), classes easy to text and talk in (Fell and Hodge), teachers that hated them (Magnus- almost all but Fell, Alec- virtually no one but Mr. Morgenstern, but he hated everyone but his kids, Clary (who lives with her mother, Jocelyn, and step father, Luke) and Sebastian), people they hated (Sebastian, Aline and her lackies, jack-ass jocks, ect.), and whatever else they can think of.

Then, after they had stayed up until about 4 in the morning, they fell asleep next to each other.

Isabelle stood in Alec's door way in short baggy pajama pants and a tank top and looked at the two boys, sound asleep in each others arms. It was so sweet it almost broke her heart to wake them.

Almost.

"WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BACKEY!" she shouted, banging two pots together. The boys jumped and yelled, Alec rolled off the bed and Magnus smacked his spiky bed head on the wall behind him, then jerked forward from instinct and fell right on top of Alec.

It was all too much for Isabelle. She broke out into a laughing fit, literally falling backwards onto the floor and rolling around. She laughed so hard and long that her sides hurt. Magnus and Alec just glared at her until she was finished.

"Oh, you should have seen your selves!" she gasped out, trying to catch her breath.

"There had better actually be eggs and bacon or else I will be very angry with you, Miss Lightwood." Magnus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alec's eyes widen at the idea. "No, I think you would be a lot happier, and healthier, if she hasn't fixed breakfast."

"Thanks, Alec. I feel loved." Izzy says with a glare and dramatic hand gesture.

_***Ding dong!***_

Alec sighs. "I'll get it."

Alec walks tiredly down the stairs, almost tripping on the 3rd to last one, walks through the living room, and opens the door. His eyes widen and he is jerked fully awake by the sight of who was standing on his steps. He slams the door shut and runs back up his stairs to his bedroom.

Who is it? Who would shock and scare Alec so much that he would slam the door in his/her face and race back up he stairs? Well I'm not going to tell you! Muahahahahahahaha! You'll have to wait till the next one to find out! BTW, if i got the loosing both parents quote wrong. I don't have access to the book right now, sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Yes, i know this one is short, even for me, but just bare with me! You find out some possibly important stuff in this chapter! (Plus I'm having a bit of a wrighter's block- I still don't have any idea what I'm going to do with this story but malec-ness.)**

"Alec, what the hell? Who was that?"

Alec was too shocked to talk. He pointed down the stairs, a look of horror and suprise on his face. Izzy scowls and follows his finger down the stairs.

When she opens the door she just stares for a moment. "Max?"

"Calm down, babe! Just sit down and tell me what happened."

Alec let Magnus lead him to his bed and sit him down. "Now spill."

"M-M-M-Max! It was _Max!_ Holy _shit!_ How did he even get here? He's supposed to be in Europe with Mom and Dad! _Holy shit!" _Alec flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "And what is he going to think of _you?" _

Magnus scowls at this and stands up. "Well if your that embarrassed by me, by all means I'll leave!" He took a step towards the door.

"No! No, that's not what I meant. He'll probably think your awesome. Like someone stepped straight out of one of his manga thingies. I just meant what is he going to think of me having a boyfriend? He doesn't have the slightest idea I'm gay!"

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Now I wouldn't go that far. I'm sure he has some idea."

"Max, what are you _doing_ here?"

Max moved his hair from his eyes and made a face. "Because I couldn't take it any more! Being away from home constantly, having no life outside travel! And being away from you and Alec is the worst! Oh! And speaking of Alec," his face lights up a bit as he says this, "has he found a boyfriend yet?"

"As a matter of fact," Izzy replies, grinning, "Mr. Right is right up stairs."

"Can I meet him?" Max says, excited for his brother and curious on who this mystery man might be.

"C'mon little brother! It's time for you to meet the magnificent Magnus Bane!"

_'Magnus Bane?'_ Max thought, _'I like this guy already!'_

Max follows Isabelle up the stairs to Alec's room. Without knocking Izzy threw open the door.

"Aaaaaalec!" she sang, "someone's here to seeeeee youuuuuuu!"

Max ran into the room, pointed at Magnus, and immediately said, "Is Magnus your boyfriend?"

Alec was dumbstruck while Magnus immediately adopted a smug grin. "Told you."

**A/N I would like to thank animebooklover14 for her help on this chapter and letting me bounce some ideas off her. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

"How the he-" Alec stopped, unwilling to curse in front of his little brother, "How did you find out?"

Max gave him a funny look. "How could I not find out? One- you've never had a girlfriend. Two- you never look at hot girls. I mean you look at them, but you don't _look_ at them. Three- just hang out with you and Jace for five minutes and you can totally tell. Four-"

"OK OK! I think that's enough!"

"Plus Izzy."

Alec shot Isabelle a glare to which she just grinned and shrugged.

_'As always.' _Alec sighs and gets down on a knee to Max's level. "The most important question is why are you here?" Max tells him. "OK then, how did you get here?" To this Max just grins and waves their dad's wallet. "You know we have to call Mom and Dad and tell them, right?"

To this Max's face falls. Yes, he knew. He nods his small head. "That's what I thought. Now go get cleaned up, kiddo, and I'll fix you something to eat."

Max nods again and walks out of Alec's room. Alec starts to follow after, but Magnus grabs his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going, Lover boy? I'm sure he's old enough to clean himself." He says with a sly grin.

"Actually I was going to the kitchen. To fix him something to eat, remember?"

"Oh, that's right! So I've hooked me one that can cook, eh?"

"Not really," Alec says, shaking himself from Magnus's grip and continuing out of the room. "I was thinking something frozen. Maybe a burrito? Max loves those. I wonder If we have any left..." He stopped then, suddenly remembering something. "Izzy?" He heard a bump, like someone hit their head on something, trying to stand up too quick. _'What the hell is she looking under?'_

Izzy rushed from his room with an innocent expression, rubbing the back of her head. "Yes my fabulous older brother?"

"Actually, I'm the fabulous one." Magnus said with a comically serious expression.

Izzy rolled her eyes then said, in a voice equally as serious as Magnus's face, "You sure are, Magnus, dear! Especially with no make-up and a bed head!"

Magnus's eyes got wide. "Oh no! Sorry Alec, sweetheart, but I have to go!" He said, kissing his cheek and starting to rush away.

"Magnus, wait!" Alec almost pleaded, catching his elbow, "You don't have to go! I like you better with out the make-up and gel anyway." He finished of with a warm smile.

"Well I'm sure you do, honey but I simply-"

"And if you must have make-up, then use Izzy's!"

"But, Alec, we're not the same shade and I need my..." Magnus looked at the pleading look on Alec's face and finally gave in. "Fine, but you owe me! And if anyone of interest walks through those doors then I'm making a brake for a window escape."

Just then the door bangs open and yet another surprise visitor steps through the door that day. Alec's eyes widen and their voice bursts out-

"_You are in so much trouble, young man!_"

**A/N Yes I know, another short one, but I think I'm getting better at this cliff hanger thing, don't you think? Ha-ha but seriously I'll try to start making my chapters a bit longer- that is if you guys want longer. It may mean I won't update daily like I have been. So tell me you opinions and I'll let you know! And if some people don't start reviewing more often I may stop updating all together! I'd rather get bad reviews than no reviews at all people! One review a day is not gonna cut it! (well, it probably will, but I won't be happy about it! I may just start killing people of! OK I probably wouldn't do that either but you get the picture!)**

**P.S. Sorry for the ridiculously long A/N**


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap: Just then the door bangs open and yet another surprise visitor steps through the door that day. Alec's eyes widen and their voice bursts out-_

_"You are in so much trouble, young man!"_

"You've been avoiding me all week and you didn't even come over Friday! What's up with you, man?"

Alec stared for a second in shock, then sputtered "J-J-Jace?"

"Ya, that's my name, don't wear it out! Now an explanation please?"

"I... I was on... On a date..."

Jace blinked, clearly caught of guard. He smiled to hide his surprise and said, "Date, huh? Who with?"

Magnus stepped forward, in front of Alec, like he was guarding him from this rapscallion with angelic blonde curls. "With me! And who, may I ask, are _you_?" He said with a scowl.

Jace looked taken aback. He sure as hell wasn't expecting this answer. "Ya, sure. For some reason I don't take you for Alec's type. And I'm his brother. Metaphorically speaking." Jace replies, somewhat protectively, crossing his arms across his chiseled chest.

"Its true Jace! I'm dating Magnus." Alec stated simply as he moved from behind Magnus, but his face was growing increasingly red as the seconds ticked by. Magnus looked on, partially afraid Alec's head was actually going to explode. Jace glared at Magnus with glances at Alec. He was acting somewhat- could it be true?- territorial. Could this mean Alec's childhood dreams were coming true? Or did Jace just not want Magnus to take his buddy away? Alec's emotions were torn- one part of him wanted it to be true- for Jace to love him. But another part- one that wasn't completely developed- wanted Jace to back off so he could have his Magnus.

Alec just didn't know what to do!

Just then a petite red-head walked in. "Jace, your light is starting to blink that says you need to check your oil." She then turned and looked at everyone else with a look that said that she had just noticed the 3 standing there. "Oh, hello. My name is Clary. I'm here with Jace."

Alec and Magnus gave curt nods to the red- head while Isabelle replied with "Hey Fray, how've you been?"

"Oh, hey Izzy! I've been fine, you?"

"Eh," She replied with a shrug.

Magnus, Alec, and Jace were glancing between Clary and Isabelle, completely confused.

"I'm dating her best friend." Izzy said. Everyone gave an _"ah!" _and nodded.

"Well, I better get going. I apparently need some oil. Plus I gotta get Clary home. See you Alec, Izzy." Jace said as he left, completely ignoring Magnus. Clary followed behind him and gave a small wave to the group and shut the door behind her.

"Well that was weird!" Alec stated.

"What was weird?" Max was standing at the top of the stairs, hair dripping from his shower. "And where's my food?"

Alec sighs _(again) _"Come on, show me what you want." He gestured to Max to follow him.

15 minutes later every one was enjoying a nice frozen pizza.

"Well, not that today wasn't fun, but I'd better be getting home." Magnus said, stretching in a way that showed just a sliver of stomach. He enjoyed watching Alec's eyes wonder down and then jerk back up.

"But you don't have to go now!"

"Oh, but sweetie, I do! It is a school night, you know."

Alec's cheeks redden, which Magnus also took great pleasure in watching.

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"Don't look so down! I have to be at home because that's where all my beauty products are," he emphasizes this by flipping his now flat hair in a dramatic fashion, "but seeing as you don't really do much in the mornings," to this he pointed a twirling finger at Alec, "you can just come and stay with me!" he threw his hands in the air with a big smile at that.

Alec's face got redder. "I don't know. I mean we have Max now and- _OH SHIT MAX! _WE GOTTA CALL MOM AND DAD!"

As if on cue, the phone rang. Alec rushed over and grabbed it off of the receiver. "Hello?" He said into the mouth piece, somewhat breathlessly.

"Alec? Alec! Have you heard from Max? He disappeared and-"

"Chill Mom. He's here with us."

"He's there? How did he get there?"

"He apparently hijacked Dad's wallet and got a plane ticket."

"_WHAT? _HE IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! HE IS SO GROUNDED! PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!"

"Now Mom don't you think you may need to calm down a bit before I let you loose on an innocent 9 year old?"

"_INOCENT?_ I've seen people less _innocent_ than him on death row!"

_"Mom!" _Alec said getting a bit forceful. "Calm down! He just missed us!"

"When we get home he's going to be in _so-"_

"Yes Mom I understand. I'm going to let you go now, OK? I'm going to give you time to cool down. Bye Mom!"

And without giving her time to answer, he slammed the phone back into it's cradle. Alec groaned and sunk into the nearest chair. Max looked at him, a little fearful.

"W-what did she say?" he asked in a small voice.

"That when she gets home your going to be so grounded.

"Then the phone rang again.

"Izzy, it's your turn!" Alec said.

"Aw! I don't want to talk to her! She's _pissed!" _Izzy replied, but she picked up the phone anyway. "Hello?" She winced as their mom started in.

"I think I'll start home now. Bye sweetie!" Magnus said, winking.

Alec started when he spoke and then his cheeks grew red, embarrassed because he had forgotten he was still there.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I would love to go with you but I can't leave Max and Izzy here to suffer Mom's wrath. Sorry Magnus."

"It's OK, I understand. See you tomorrow!" And with a wink he was out the door.

Alec sighs again. He tries not to listen to Izzy talking to their mom. He didn't want to know how mad she was that he hung up on her. Why did he do that anyway? Usually he would just take her yelling until she calmed down, but not this time. What had made him so bold as to hang up on his insane mother? What had changed? He immediately thought of Magnus. His cheeks once again grew red.

"Max! Come here! Mom wants to talk to you!" Alec heard from the other room where Izzy had carried the phone off to.

A sigh escaped Alec's lips and he stood up to go play referee to his mom and Max.

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. It's been a busy weekend but this is definitely the longest chapter I've written!**


	9. Chapter 9

After about 3 hours of debating, Alec, Isabelle, Max, Maryse, and Robert had setled that Max would stay at home, enroll in school, and Robert and Maryse would arrive when planned. If they deemed Alec and Isabelle unfit guardians after that, then Max would be pulled from school and would resume traveling with them.

The three Lightwood children flopped down on the couch, leaning on each other, eyes drooping. Alec looked at the clock. It read 11:36 PM.

"Guys!" he groaned. "I think we may need to get to..." he trailed off, seeing Max and Isabelle with peaceful looks of sleep on both of their faces.

He sighs and let's his head fall back onto the couch. He couldn't get up for fear of waking his siblings so he just stayed there. After not too long he too was enjoying peaceful dreams. And it wasn't a surprise that Magnus was included in a majority of these dreams.

XoXoXoXoXo

"Ready, set, go it's time to run! The sky is changing we are one!"

Alec groaned and reached toward the pocket of the jeans he was still wearing where his phone with the newly appointed alarm tone was screaming out Tokio Hotel lyrics. He pulled it out and shut off the alarm.

"Guys! Guys, get off! We've got to get ready for school!"

Max and Isabelle groaned like Alec had and rolled off of him and then the couch.

"Damn! Remind me again why we just spent the whole night on the couch?" Izzy said, cracking her neck.

"Because you two fell asleep on top of me and I was too nice a big brother to wake you up. Now go get dressed! And you, Max, go shower in the bathroom by Mom and Dad's room and put on some clothes that aren't ripped, dirty, or too old. We're going to enroll you today."

"OK," Max replied, to tired to object.

Alec himself showered in the downstairs bathroom because his two siblings occupied the two upstairs ones. After that, he put on a pair of baggy jeans, the tight purple shirt from his Friday night date (Magnus seems to like it), and a black hoodie. He then commenced with smoothing his hair with his fingers as he went to check on Max.

"No, that shirt clashes with those pants! No, now the shoes don't match! But then the dog tags will have to go!" Alec heard his loud-mouthed sisters voice coming from Max's room.

He opened the door and found various shirts, pants, shoes, and other parts of a nine-year-old boys wardrobe laying about on the floor, bed, and even a shirt hanging from the ceiling fan.

"What the hell Izzy? What did you do to Max's room?"

"I'm helping him get dressed!" she said in explanation, "He's got to make a good impression on his first day!"

Alec rolls his eyes and decides he can make them clean it later. He walks back to the living room, flops on the couch, and pulls out his cell.

Alec- hey, how's the morning ritual going?

He had to wait second for the reply.

Magnus- sorry can't talk now in the middle of make up

Alec sighs and sinks into the back of the couch. Eventually his siblings come down the stairs. Max had on a pair of jeans, a blue shirt with a monster skateboarding in an empty pool printed on it* with a blue and green plaid shirt over it, with dog tags hanging from his neck. His usually wild hair was gelled into spikes. Alec suspected this had something to do with Magnus's. Izzy was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with seven inch heels and a skin-tight purple shirt with one of those denim jackets that the bottom of it came to about the top of your ribs (Alec had no idea what this was called).

"Come on you two fashionistas, it's time for school." he said, standing.

"Fashionistas? You've been watching too many TJ Max commercials."

They all piled into Alec's car and drove to school.

"Ow, Max, your pulling my hair!"

"No I'm not!"

"Shut up you stupid little kid!"

"I'll show you stupid little kid!"

Max dived at Izzy only to get clothes lined by Alec, blocking his passage between the two front seats. "That's enough! You would think you two could behave yourselves on the ten minute drive to school!"

Izzy and Max made identical faces, sticking their tongues out at Alec. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

When they finally pulled into the school parking lot, Max and Izzy were still going at it- but with words and not fists, thankfully.

As soon as Isabelle stepped out of the car she rushed of to meet her boyfriend, Simon, leaving Alec to take Max. The made their way to the elementary school office.

"I'm here to enroll my little brother?" he said.

The secretary handed him the appropriate paper work and he started to fill it out.

_'Good thing we got here early'_ he thought to himself.

Once he was finally finished, after a couple of calls to Maryse and Robert, he handed it in. The secretary looked it over and told him Max would have to take a placement test because he had been home schooled, but other than that everything seemed to be in order and he can start today. She then shooed him off to class.

XoXoXoXoXo

"Alec! Alec wait up!" Magnus ran up to Alec before he entered the high school, "Hey, sexy." he said when he caught him.

He watched Alec subconsciously glance around for anyone who might be listening.

"Hey, Magnus."

They walked onto the building together. The stood against the wall next to the seniors hall, shooting the breeze until the bell rang, then grabbed their math stuff and made their way to the math room. During class, they passed notes and ignored the teacher.

During English with Mr. Morgenstern, they pretended to be absorbed in the lesson but as soon as he turned his back they would look at each other and have silent conversations.

Next, in chemistry with Fell, they had an experiment so they were lab partners, but didn't mess around because Magnus took chemistry very seriously.**

After chemistry, they had lunch. Magnus had made some magically delicious sandwiches. They talked until it was time for their next class.

XoXoXoXoXo

"Mmmm now that's what I'm talking about."

Alec jerks around from where he was standing, changing after gym his last class of the day. "Magnus!"

Magnus laughed at his reaction. Alec's had cheeks started to go red and he had self-consciously covered his chest with is shirt. Like Magnus hadn't seen him shirtless before!

Magnus himself was standing, also shirtless, in his skinny jeans behind him. They were the last ones left because they had dilly dallied getting to the locker rooms and then had talked a lot before actually commenced with the actual changing.

"Oh, come on Alec. Don't be so self-conscious! You're very sexy," he said, winking at the end.

"Whatever," Alec mumbled. He started to pull his shirt on.

"Now wait a second there, Alec. Here." Magnus walked over and pulled his arms down that were poised over his head to put on his shirt. Then he kissed him full on the lips. Alec's eyes flutter and close. He leaned in to deepen the kiss.

"Mmmm," he said. After a second of kissing his eyes suddenly fly open and he jerked away.

"Wait, we can't do this here!" he said, "What if we get caught?"

"Everyone's gone, darling. Relax."

"But what about coach? He could walk in any second!" he replied as he picked up he shirt he had dropped. He pulled it over his head. "Plus Izzy and Max are waiting for me. I'm their ride home."

"Fine!" Magnus groaned, dropping onto the bench and grabbing his shirt. He pulled it roughly over his head.

"Why don't you come with me, though?"

Magnus's eyes light up at that. "Ok then! Since you won't kiss me here, we can go to your place." he winked, "Where we can do more than kiss."

Alec laughs. "Come on then!"

XoXoXoXoXo

"Where the hell is he? He's late!"

Izzy impatiently looked at her watch again.

"Don't worry," Max yawned, "I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

Just then Alec and Magnus came running up. Izzy shot daggers at them.

"Sorry we're late, Iz." Alec said as he walked around to the driver's side and unlocked the doors. "And Magnus gets the front seat!" he commanded as Isabelle reached for the door.

"Shit!" she said, getting in the back. Max laughed as he also got in the back seat.

"Why, thank you, babe." Magnus said with a wink.

Alec laughed and started the car.

_* this shirt is based of a shirt that my nine-year-old nephew owns._

_** chemistry is the replacement for magic for Magnus_


	10. Author's Note

I hope you guys like the new title. If you don't, let me know in reviews or PM me. I'm working on the next chapter and if there is any thing you want to happen then let me know. You know how! Clicky the blue button! Reviews are my drug and you guys haven't been dealing me enough!

- Your loving author


	11. Chapter 11

"Now this one!"

_"You want me to change but all I feel is strange! Strange! In your perfect world. So-o-o-o strange! Strange! I feel so absurd in this life!"_

"That ones called strange. Bill sang it with Kerli for the Almost Alice soundtrack."

"Almost Alice?" Alec made the face he makes when he doesn't know what Magnus is talking about (it mostly happens when he talks about pop culture or movies).

"You know! Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland?"

"I think Izzy went to see that one."

"And you didn't? Ok, your staying with me tonight. We've gotta get some good movies under your belt." Magnus said. Alec started to say something but Magnus interrupted. "The Karate Kid doesn't count! Especially the old one."

Alec's mouth closed with a snap and he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away with a sour expression.

Magnus laughed. "You look just like Max!"

"Shut up!" said Alec, blushing.

"You know what?" Magnus started to crawl across the bed toward Alec. "It's very cute on you." Then Magnus literally purred. "Come here, you!" Magnus grabbed him and pulled him to him, pressing his lips to Alec's.

XoXoXoXoXo

"And then I said, 'oh no you didn't!' and she said 'oh yes I did!' and I slapped her." Izzy leaned back in her chair and smiled triumphantly.

"Then what did she do?" Max was looking intently at Izzy.

"And then she cried and ran off. I'm pretty bad-ass aren't I?"

"Hell ya, you are!" Max said excitedly.

Izzy laughed. "Don't let Alec hear you talking like that! He'll blow a gasket!"

"Speaking of Alec..." Max said, peering up the stairs slyly.

Izzy mimicked his face. "You read my mind."

XoXoXoXoXo

"Do you hear anything?"

"Shhhh!" Izzy said and pressed her ear back to the door.

XoXoXoXoXo

Magnus practically ripped Alec's shirt off his body. Alec did the same to him.

XoXoXoXoXo

"I don't hear anything. What are they doing?"

"Maybe they're-"

"Nah! Don't say it! I don't need _that_ picture in my head!"

"What are you talking about? I was going to say doing homework." then realization dawned on his face. "But it's probably more likely they're doing that."

XoXoXoXoXo

They pressed closer to each other. Magnus was going for Alec's jeans when they heard something outside the room. It sounded like Izzy trying to be quiet.

"Nah!" they heard, "Don't say it! I don't need _that_ picture in my head!"

"Those spying little!" Alec growled.

"Now wait a minute!" Magnus said, getting off him, "If they insist on spying, let's give them a show!"

XoXoXoXoXo

Suddenly Izzy and Max heard Magnus's voice.

"Oh, Alec, more! More!"

They heard springs screeching. They're eyes got wide. For a second they were petrified.

"Oh, Magnus, yes!"

Alec's voice broke they're trance and they made a break for the stairs.

XoXoXoXoXo

Magnus and Alec let out the laughs they had been holding when they heard Max and Izzy's thundering steps go down the stairs at inhuman speed and a door slam shut.

"Oh gawd, that was genius!" Alec gasped.

"I know! Aren't I wonderful?"

"Yes, you are." Alec pounced on his boyfriend again.

XoXoXoXoXo

"Oh gawd oh gawd oh gawd! I wish I could un-hear that!"

"You? I'm nine! I'm scarred for life!" Max said, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even known what was going on!"

"I'm sooooo sorry, Max! But I seam to recall a certain kid begging for the talk!"

"Screw you!" was his reply.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N They're finally going to the concert!  
PS pretend Bill didn't cut his  
PSS Just so you don't get confused, I imagine that Magnus looks like Bill Kaulitz

_"So I got my boots on, _  
_Got the right amount of leather_  
_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_  
_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't-,"_

Magnus grabbed his annoying phone from the night stand and answered "Ya? Waddya want?"

"Today's the day!"

"What? The day for what?" Magnus said into the mouth piece, trying to get his brain into gear. He looked over at his clock. 1:53 PM, it flashed. "And what's so important you must wake me from my beauty sleep?"

"Your still in bed? Wow, Magnus, no wonder your so gorgeous, considering all that beauty sleep you get."

"Alec?" Magnus said, surprised and finally realizing who it was. He smiled. "Well, it looks like someone's outgoing today."

"Well, I'm excited for the concert."

"Concert?" Magnus said. "Oh, shit! The concert! I forgot! Alec, I order you to come over now!"

"But Magnus I-"

"No buts! Now get _your_ butt over here or else!" and with that he snapped his phone shut.

XoXoXoXoXo

"Magnus? Magnus? Shit!" Alec shut his phone angrily and pulled on his shoes. Apparently he was going to Magnus's flat.

XoXoXoXoXo

Alec pressed the buzzer button.

"If this isn't my sexy boyfriend then you better turn around right now and leave."

"Magnus, it's me."

"Oh, finally! Come on up!"

Once Alec made it up to Magnus's flat, Magnus immediately grabbed him and pulled him to his bedroom. "Ok, you have the choice of the stage dive, fire symbol, or Ahhey t-shirts*." Magnus said, holding out each TH shirt.

Alec studied them and picked the fire symbol shirt.

"Ok, now go change!" Magnus ordered tossing him the shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Alec stepped from the bathroom in the clothes that Magnus had given him. The jeans weren't nearly as uncomfortable as he had thought they would be. Magnus cheered and Alec struck a pose. Magnus laughed. "Your very OOC today."

"I can't help it! It's all your fault for getting me into them." Alec said, sticking his tongue out at the end.

"Thank you for the invitation," Magnus said, a sly grin plastered across his face.

Alec looked confused. "What invita-" He was cut off by Magnus's tongue forcing it's way into his mouth. "Gah!" was all he could muster then.

Magnus chuckled as he pressed into Alec. Alec melted into Magnus and Magnus knew he had him right where he wanted him. "Alec." he said against his lips.

"Hmn?"

"I think you would look great with some make-up."

"That sounds nice." Alec said, not listening.

"I think I'll put some on you before the concert, ok?"

"Sure. Whatever makes you happy."

Magnus chuckled evilly and led Alec to his vanity table. "Now sit!" Magnus said, pushing Alec into the chair.

"Hey! What the hell Magnus?" Alec said, looking annoyed.

"Make-up. Weren't you listening?" Magnus said, grinning and rifling through his extensive amount of beauty products.

"B-but-"

"What did I tell you earlier on the phone?" Magnus snapped playfully, "No buts!"

XoXoXoXoXo

Once it was finally time to leave for the concert, Magnus had finished Alec's make-up. Magnus's eyes were literally tearing up. "Oh darling, you look beautiful!" He launched him self into Alec's arms. "If I weren't so afraid I'd mess up all my hard work I'd kiss you right now." he said, winking.

Alec laughed and said "Same here."

Magnus had taken great pleasure from doing Alec's make-up, but Alec didn't have as much fun. It defiantly wasn't something he would want to do very often. In fact, he would be perfectly happy if he didn't ever do it again! If it wasn't Magnus he wouldn't have done it in the first place.

They made they're way down to the parking garage where Magnus's car sat, rarely used. It was a bright purple. Alec laughed nervously. "You know, I wouldn't mind driving."

Magnus saw right through his facade. "In that trash heap? I don't think so! What, are you embarrassed by my car?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Then get in!"

XoXoXoXoXo

They got there extremely early so they might have a chance of catching a glimpse of the band. They had almost given up when Magnus shouted "Look! There's Bill!"

They ran up and came face to face with the German hottie. Magnus and Bill stared at each other for a moment. They raised they're hands and waved them. They made faces at each other and other classic cartoony stuff. Then they cocked they're heads to the side. Then they suddenly shouted, "YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME! OMG THATS SO COOL!" only Bill said it in German.

Alec looked on, amused. He had no idea how Magnus never noticed before how much they looked alike. They started talking and Bill invited Magnus backstage. Alec's face fell as the started off. He turned and walked the other way. He kicked a rock angrily. How could Magnus forget about him? He invited him for God's-

"Alec! Are you coming?" Alec turned around and saw Magnus smiling and waving to him. Alec grinned and ran after his boyfriend.

* .?cp=13345_13706


	13. Chapter 13

"We're going to meet he band!"

"I know! I told you it was worth getting here early!"

Magnus and Alec continued down the hall, following Bill. When they finally got to their destination, Bill introduced the rest of the band.

"This is my brother Tom Kaulitz, this is Georg Listing, and this is Gustav Schafer."

"Hey," all the guys at the same time, only glancing up. Tom was tuning his guitar, Georg was doing the same with his bass, and Gustav was drumming the air.

Magnus grabbed Alec's sleeve like he always does when he's excited and almost squealed while Alec kept his cool, on the outside anyway.

"Guys, this is Magnus and Alec." Bill said giving them a look.

Something in his voice made the boys look up again and this time they did a double take and stared at Magnus.

"Holy shit, Bill. That guy looks exactly like you!" Tom said.

"I know right? He looks more like me than you do and your my twin!" Bill replied, hopping up and down a bit.

"He even dresses like you!" Georg said, laughing a little.

Gustav took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt, then put them back on. "Holy shit!" he muttered, barely audible, eyes wide.

XoXoXoXoXo

*2 hours later*

After talking for the past 2 hours, Bill looks at his watch and curses in German. "We've got to go warm up, but we've got to hang out some time. Here's my personal number, give me a call when you want to hang out." he said.

"Awesome! Here's mine. Call me anytime your in town." Magnus said with a wink.

"See you guys!" TH calls out as they walk out to go warm up.

"Come on, Alec, we've got to go now if we want a good spot."

**A/N Yes, yes, I know, its _really_ short. But you guys deserve it for not reviewing enough! **


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus woke to a rough tongue licking his face. His sleepy eyes opened a crack, not at all startled that he was being licked awake since this was the way he was woken most mornings, if he didn't lock Chairman Meow out.

"Meow, get off!" he mumbled, disoriented, swatting at the pesky cat.

Meow moved away just in time, but Magnus's hand still connected with something solid that said 'ow'.* It was then that he realized that someone was sleeping on top of him and that he was not in his comfy, over-stuffed bed, but on the stupid couch, his only blanket the dark haired boy draped over him. He peered down at Alec who was obviously used to people hitting him while he was sleeping because he already had that peaceful look on his face. He then gently lifted Alec off of him and slipped out from under him and went in the kitchen.

XoXoXoXoXo

"Alec! Alec, honey, get up!"

"Huh? Wha...?"

"Would you like some breakfast, sweetie?"

"Uh, sure."

Alec got up and started to follow Magnus into the kitchen. He noticed Magnus was shirtless and was just wearing some pajama pants. He studied Magnus's back and blushed a bit as he did. It was then that he felt a cool breeze run across his torso from an open window. He shivered and looked down at himself and saw that he was just wearing the jeans he had been wearing yesterday. He thought back to the night before. He remembered meeting Bill and the rest of the band. He remembered the concert. He remembered asking Magnus if he could stay the night after they got back. He remembered putting in Dear John (Magnus's pick). He didn't remember any of the movie, but he did remember a heated make-out session. They must have fallen asleep after that.

When they made it to the kitchen, there was plates of bacon and eggs on the table. There was also a plate of toast in the middle, along with a jug of milk, orange juice, and apple juice. On the counter was a pot of coffee.

"How do you take it?" Magnus asks, lifting it off out of it's place. "Black." Magnus made a face, but poured it any how. He then made himself a cup with mountains of sugar and a shit load of milk. It was more sugar and milk than it was coffee!

"Do you want some juice?"

"No, thanks." Alec replied as he sat down. He lifted a fork full of eggs to his mouth, but before he could eat it he heard a pleading 'Meow!' from the floor beside him. He looked down and saw none other than Chairman Meow, the same cat Magnus had threatened to sick on him the first day they met.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing?" Alec said and he reached down to pet him.

"Don't!" Magnus said, stopping his hand in it's tracks. "He knows he's not allowed to be petted while others are eating," he said shooting a glare at the cat, "Besides," he said, looking back at Alec with a cat-like grin, "_I'm_ the cutest thing."

Alec laughed and finally took his first bite. "Holy shit!" he said mouth still full.

Magnus's face falls a bit. "What's the matter? It's horrible isn't it? I'm sorry it's been a while since I've cooked for anyone but me and Meow so-"

"Magnus!" Alec interrupted, finally finding his voice, "This is wonderful! If I thought it was horrid, you wouldn't know. That's one good thing I got from eating Izzy's cooking. But this! Holy shit! It's awesome!" he took another bite to prove his point. And it was! It was even better than his Mom's cooking. He let out a moan of pleasure from the food and took another bite.

Magnus wasn't completely convinced that Alec really liked his food, but didn't pursue the matter. They ate in silence except for Alec's moans and 'mmmmm's. After breakfast, Magnus suggested that they go back to Alec's house because he could tell Alec was starting to stress about his siblings. He was obviously relieved that he wasn't the one to say it and they started out.

XoXoXoXoXo

"Max, come on! Alec's going to be home any minute! We can't let him see the house like this! He'll freak! Keep scrubbing!"

*** Ha! You guys probably thought it was Alec licking his face! Believe me I thought about it, but that would be a bit OOC, don't you think? Ha-ha, good ol' Chairman Meow...**

**A/N Don't you guys love foreboding-ness and cliffie-ness? Tune in next time to see what Max and Izzy did this time! Post guesses in reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

"_What did you guys do?_"

"Well…" Isabelle was unsure of how to start. "Well I figured you would be staying he night at Magnus's last night so I kind of… drank some of the beer Dad keeps in the fridge... And when I got totally wasted… I apparently called some kids from school… including Jace… and Aline… and Sebastian… and Clary… and," her eyes close tightly in fear of Alec's response, "Simon." She opened one eye tentatively to peek at her brother's response to her having her boyfriend over when she was wasted, even though he was a total gentleman, but Alec didn't know that. He was actually keeping his calm, but just barely. She noticed Magnus behind him and figured that this contributed to it a bit. "And then everybody else got into Dad's beer and also got wasted, except for Simon and Clary- they don't drink. Any way, the place got trashed, Sebastian even wrote 'Sebby luvs u' on the wall with a sharpie, which, I tell you, is not easy to scrub off."

Alec, through gritted teeth, told her she and Max better get it cleaned up or else, then stalked up to his room to calm down. Magnus followed, not keen on the idea of staying with Isabelle, fearing she'd make him help her.

"So," Magnus said, closing Alec's door behind him, "What now?"

Alec said, like he hadn't heard Magnus (which, in his state, is a distinct possibility) "Why the hell does she have to get herself in trouble every time I let her out of my sight for more than a couple of hours?" He fell back on his bed, hands gripping his hair tightly. Magnus, fearing for his boyfriend's hair, came over and sat next to him and gently wrenched Alec's hands from his hair and clamped them in between his.

"Calm down! I'm sure it won't happen again," _lie_ "And I'm sure they'll have it cleaned up in no time." _another lie_ "In the mean time," at this, Magnus smirked, "I think there's something you'd rather do than worry about your sister."

Alec smiled slightly and Magnus leaned down and claimed his mouth with his own.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"We're done!" Isabelle giggled a bit, half from joy, half from disbelief that they actually got it done without Alec's help. "We're actually done!"

Izzy and Max high fived each other and ran up the stairs to let Alec and Magnus in on the good news.

"We'd better knock first!" Max said quickly as Isabelle's hand closed around the doorknob, "Remember last time he was over?"

She paled at the memory and nodded in agreement. She knocked on the door lightly.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

*_knock knock_*

Alec jerked up and glared at the door. "Damn it!"

He grabbed a shirt from the floor and slipped it over his head quickly. Magnus was still looking around in a dazed way. "Magnus! Get a shirt on, quick!"

Magnus started and snapped out of it. He grabbed a shirt and put it on. Alec rushed over to the door. Magnus's eyes widen suddenly. "Alec I think you may-"

It was to late. Alec had already opened the door. Isabelle and Max's eyes widen like Magnus's had. Then they burst out laughing. Alec looked back at Magnus in confusion. Magnus's hand was covering his mouth, his eyes were shut tightly, and his shoulders were shaking slightly. Alec also noted that he was wearing his shirt. He looked down at himself.

"Shit!" he slammed the door shut and jerked the rainbow shirt over his head and flung the offensive garment on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Magnus shook his head and his shoulders shook harder, his hand still covering his mouth. Alec growled and grabbed one of his normal t-shirts off the floor and put it on. He opened the door again and found his siblings still laughing, faces red. He slams the door shut turned back to Magnus but he was still in the state he was in before, only now he was doubled over. Alec glared at him a moment, then started to laugh himself. What could he say? It was pretty funny! He walked over to Magnus and removed his hand from his mouth. This broke the dam and Magnus's laugh reverberated off the walls, that is, until Alec pressed his lips to his. When Alec let Magnus up for air he said "Now, why don't we get back to what we started?"

"That would be great, but your siblings were here for a reason and that reason is not clear to either of us. We'd better see what the problem is first." Alec grumbled but went and opened the door. Izzy and Max were still gasping for breath, but they weren't laughing as much anymore. Alec glared down at them."What do you guys want?"

Max looked confused and looked at Izzy. Izzy thought for a second and then said "Oh ya! We were going to tell you that we were done. The house is clean!" she finished with a proud look on her face. Alec rolls his eyes and shut the door once again and this time he turned the lock. "That should keep them out for a while," he said with a grin.

"Perfect," Magnus said, walking over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

A/N I'm sorry it took so long I was grounded and couldn't get on the computer. I had to sneak on to get this chapter up! You guys feel honored that I risked more groundation for you guys! P R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N The f-word is in this one, but it is in a song that I added at the last minute. If you don't like it, please just skip the song and don't put any nasty reviews about it. Thanks! Now, *points dramaticly* onto the story!

*Wednesday* (yes this point is important)

Alec and Magnus were walking shoulder-to-shoulder down the hallway towards math when someone shouldered in to Alec, placing something in his hand. He looked behind him and saw blond curls bounce down the hallway. He looked at the paper in the palm of his hand. He unfolded it and saw, in Jace's neat hand writing:

_Meet me in the bathrooms next to Morgenstern's room before second period - Jace_

"Shit," Alec breathed.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Magnus asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Nothing," Alec replied, looking annoyed. "Just Jace. Look." he handed Magnus the paper.

"Gross!" Magnus said, making a face, "Those bathrooms are the nastiest in the whole school!"

"Yes, I know. Jace always says those bathrooms because no one ever goes in there."

At that, Magnus got a sly look on his face. "Oh, really? Well I think I need to go 'powder my nose'" he laughed and pulled Alec behind him, heading towards Morgenstern's hallway.

"Magnus, what-"

"Shut up and just follow me!" Magnus called over his shoulder. Alec clamped his mouth shut and glanced around at the people staring at them. Suddenly, Magnus took a sharp turn.

"Watch out for the door!" Magnus said as he dragged Alec into the room. He looked around and realized they were in the bathroom indicated in Jace's note. "Magnus, why are we-"

Magnus cut him off again, only this time with his lips. Alec's eyes flutter closed and he leans into Magnus. Suddenly, remembering were he was, he jerked away. "Magnus, we can't do this here! We're in school! Besides, we have to get to class."

"I've done worse in more inappropriate places. And haven't you ever heard of skipping?" Magnus pouted, crossing his arms across his thin chest.

Alec groaned. "Magnus, we can't just skip! We- wait, did you say worse in more inappropriate places?" Magnus laughed and kissed him again. Alec pulled away again. "Magnus, seriously! I can't skip class! Mom and Dad will find out, no question."

Magnus looked annoyed. "You can't be the good kid forever, Alec!"

Alec grinned a bit. "Maybe not forever, but at least 'till the end of high school."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Your skipping class whether you like it or not!" and with that he kissed him once again, harder this time. When Alec tried to pull away, he used this to push him against the door.

"Magnus!" Alec said, bit his speech was muffled and he couldn't be sure that Magnus even heard anything other than 'mmmmmph!' Finally Alec gave in and kissed Magnus back.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"I think class is letting out." Alec said between gasps for air.

"Yeah, I think so too. We'd better get our shirts…" Magnus and Alec searched a bit and found the discarded garments and slipped them over their heads just before the door opened.

"I didn't know you'd bring him." Jace said on sight of Magnus and Alec standing together.

"Well I-"

"And how'd you get here before me? I thought you had math! And I just had Morgenstern!" Jace inturupted with an accusing look.

"Well… it's a long story." Alec finished with a sigh.

"I'll go a head to class and save you a seat, babe." Magnus said, planting a kiss on Alec's cheek and then left without so much as a glance at Jace.

Jace glared at the spiky headed boy until he was out the door then turned to Alec. "Give me your phone." he said, holding out his hand.

"What?" Alec said, surprised.

"I said give me your phone."

"Why?" Alec asked, but was already getting it out of his pocket. Jace ignored the question and grabbed it from his hand. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. Suddenly a hand reaches out and snatches away from Jace's ear.

"I don't think you'll be needing this, Mr. Wayland."

"Mr. Morgenstern!"

"Um, Mr. Morgenstern? That's actually my phone," Alec said, only thinking of how he would need it that night to text Magnus.

"Oh, really?" Morgenstern said, raising an eyebrow, "Well, Mr. Lightwood, that changes everything! You can have you phone back!" Alec let's out a sigh of relief and reaches for his phone, but Morgenstern jerks it back from his reach. "After detention with Mr. Wayland, that is." With that, Morgenstern whips around and storms out of the bathroom. Alec watched him, almost in physical pain from the loss of his phone.

Once he was out the door, Jace said "Where the hell did he come from?"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_'What took you so long?'_

Alec looked at the note then wrote his reply.

_'Jace borrowed my phone and got caught by Mr. M'_

He glanced up at said teacher. His back was turned, writing an assignment on the board. He quickly passed the note back to Mangus. He quickly wrote his reply and passed it back.

_'That sucks, big time. Detention?_'

_'Ya, both me and Jace'_

_'What are you gonna do about driving Izzy and Max home?'_

_'Shit, I haven't even thought about that Izzy doesn't have her license yet'_

_'She's not 16?'_

_'She is, just can't pass the damn test'_

_'That would be amazing thank you! I totally owe you one!'_

_'Anything for you, babe ;)'_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Alec looked up at the clock. 5 more minutes and Magnus would be picking him up. He glared at Jace sitting next to him for the millionth time since detention started. Why did he always listen to him?

He sighs and closes his math book, shutting his homework inside, and put it in his book bag. He watched the minutes tick by.

5… 4… 3… 2…

Then the seconds…30… 20… 15… 10… 9… 8…

He clenched his fists. Come on! 3… 2… 1

"Ok, kids. Your free to go."

Alec grabs his bag and rushes out the door, then out the building. He looked around for his car.

_*Honk honk!*_

"C'mon Alec! We don't have all day!" Alec spotted his goofy boyfriend grinning from the driver's seat of his car. He grinned and rushed over to meet him.

When he gets in, a song comes on. "I love this one!" Magnus says loudly as he turns up the radio and sings and dances along.

Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your (oh, fuck)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!*

After the song ended, Alec noticed something.

"Hey, this isn't the way to my house. Where are we going?"

"You going to repay me. Remember? You owe me one!" he said, grinning.

"… So how exactly am I going to 'repay' you?"

Magnus's grin got bigger. "We're going shopping!"

Just then, he pulled the car into the parking lot of the mall.

"Oh no!" Alec groans.

"C'mon!" Magnus said, pulling Alec out of the car. "It won't be too bad."

After pulling Alec into the mall, Magnus knew exactly were he was taking him. They took a left turn, going almost All the way don't that hall, and then turned into Hot Topic. Alec looked surprised. This wasn't where he was expecting Magnus to gave Alec a judging once-over and set to work.

By the time they left the store, Alec officially owned 6 new pairs of skinny jeans in 4 different colors and 3 new band tees accompanied by a new pair of boots.

"Are you hungry?" Magnus asks, "Because I sure am!"

Alec laughs and follows him to the food court.

"Hey, is that…?"

"Magnus! Alec!" A spiky head matching Magnus's made it's way through the crowd. "Was ist los?"*

"Bill! What are you doing here?"

"Doing a little shopping before we leave New York." Bill said with a wink. "Hold on, let me call the guys. They'd be psyched to see you!" Bill pulled out his cell phone and clicked through his contacts."Tom? Ist Georg mit dir? Und Gustav? Nun zu den Food-Court sowieso kommen. Und beeilen!"* He hung up and called someone else. "Georg? Ist Gustav mit dir? Verdammt! Nun zu den Food-Court sowieso!"* He hung up and made yet another call. "Gustav? Wo zum Teufel bist du? Was? Warum? Nun, ich brauche dich in der Food-Court. Jetzt. Fein, fertig mit dem Lüfter Mädchen dann auf den Food-Court kommen! Beeilen Sie sich,"* He hung up and looked back at Magnus and Alec. "Tom and Georg will be here in a minute, but it'll take Gustav a minute. He was cornered by fan girls." Magnus giggled at that. "You know what's weird though? I haven't been stopped by near as many fans as I usually do since I got to Brooklyn."

Magnus grins. "I think you have me to thank for that. I'm getting stopped all the time because people think I'm you. They've gotten used to the fact that they've got a Bill Kaulitz look-a-like in the neighborhood."

Bill laughs. "That makes since." then he smiles and waves his hand. "Tom! Tom! Hier drüben!" then he turns his head. "Georg! Hier!"* Tom and Georg waded through the crowd. Unlike Bill, they were dressed subtly. Tom wore his usual hat, pulled low over his eyes, shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets. He looked totally normal in the New Yorkian crowd. Georg was also dressed in his usual getup, but with a sock cap over his long hair, walking in the same way Tom reached them first, smiling and waving when he saw Magnus and Alec.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Shopping! What else?" Magnus said with a grin and a shrug. Then Georg made it to their little pow-wow.

He smiled at Magnus and Alec. "Hey."

Tom turned to Bill and asked "Hast du einen Einfluß von Gustav?"

"Ja. Er musste mit Lüfter Mädchen umzugehen. Er wird bald hier sein."

Just then a yell stops everyone in the food court in their tracks. The group looks over and is suprised to see Gustav stuggling to break free of fan girls grabbing at him. He catches sight of Magnus, Alec, Bill, Tom, and Georg. "Guys! Helfen Sie mir! Sie sind verrückt! Hilfe!" he managed to spit out before the girls swallowed him up. The rest of the band and Magnus and Alec yelled "Gustav!" and ran to his aid.

* Sorry, I had to. This is Raise Your Glass by P!nk (thank you for the lyrics.)

* Means "what is up?" in German.

* "Tom? Is Georg with you? And Gustav? Well come to the food court anyway. And hurry!"

* "Georg? Is Gustav with you? Damn it! Well come to the food court anyway!"

* "Gustav? Where the hell are you? What? Why? Well I need you in the food court. Now. Fine, finish with the fan girls then come to the food court! Hurry!"

* "Tom! Tom! Over here!" then "Georg! Here!"

* "Did you get a hold of Gustav?" then "Yes. He had to deal with fan girls. He'll be here soon."

* "Guys! Help me! They're insane! Help!"

A/N Oh no! What's going to happen to Gustav? R&R! If you review I promise to send you a virtual cookie!

PS Sorry for all the German in this chapter. I'd like to thank the translator app from Codesign for it's help on the German speaking part.


	17. Chapter 17

Magnus and Alec were hanging out with Tokio Hotel, eating in Olive Garden, laughing.

"And then that blonde chick kissed him right on the lips!" Tom cried between laughs, "And all the other girls gave her this evil look and pounced!"

"It wasn't funny!" Gustav said forcefully, but he was laughing to.

"I can't believe we had to save you!" Bill gasped, tears running down his face, making his mascara and eyeliner run, from laughing too hard. "Its usually me that needs saving from fan girls!"

"Ya, why do they like you so much? I'm the hot one!" Tom said, standing up and striking a pose.

"Ya, sure, big brother!" Bill said dismissively, pushing him back down.

"So how long are you guys here for?" Magnus asked.

"I think were leaving… Thursday?" Bill said glancing at the guys for conformance. "Ja, tomorrow."

Alec stood up suddenly. "Shit, tomorrow is Thursday? I've got to get home! Get the house cleaned up!" he said franticly, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair and putting it on.

"Whoa, slow down there, Alec! What's tomorrow?" Magnus asks, gently setting him back down.

"Mom and Dad are coming home!"

Magnus cursed under his breath, knowing from how Alec talks about them how strict they are, then turned to the band. "We've got to go, guys. Call next time your in New York!" he said then started to lead Alec out of the restaurant when a crazed girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, lots of make-up, red plaid pants, and a TH t-shirt holding a sharpie ran past them, almost knocking them over.

"Your Georg Listing, right? I love you! Can I have you autograph? And a picture with you?" she said excitedly, hopping up and down.

"Sure." Georg said, taking the sharpie. "Um, what do I sign?"

"Crap! I don't have any thing!" she cried, digging in her pockets.

"Don't worry. Here." he then took off his shirt and signed it then handed it to her. "That OK?" he said with a wink.

"Yes yes yes! Thank you! Now the picture!" she said, producing a sparkly camera, seemingly from thin air. She looked too excited than should be healthy, but Georg didn't seem to mind. He put his arm around her and she hugged him as Tom took the picture while muttering "Seriously, Georg, again? Why can't you keep your shirt on!"

"Hey, why don't you give me your number and we can hang out next time I'm in New York?" She almost fainted, but Georg held her up, chuckling a bit. "Now that number?" he said once she recovered a bit.

"OK..." she said, a bit dazed.

"Write it on my arm so I won't forget it." he said, holding out her sharpie. She took it and wrote on his arm.

"You guys are great!" she said, now fully recovered from her shock, and gave each member of the band a hug, but Georg got an extra long one.

Alec watched her leave, then turned to Magnus, who was staring at something. He followed his eyes to what he was looking at and saw what it was. Georg! His face grew red with jealousy as his boyfriend stared at this German celebrity's chiseled chest and took his arm. "C'mon Magnus, we've got to get home!" he said. Magnus snapped out of it and mumbled in agreement. The said good-bye to the guys and left the restaurant.

**A/N Yes I know its short I'm sorry! I'm having a bit of a writer's speed bump and I wanted to get this chapter up for Patricia Sage. If anyone else has any requests for something to happen please feel free to message me it might even help me get chapters up faster ;P Later days! (A virtual cookie for anyone who can tell me who says that)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Damn it, Izzy, why didn't you remind me that Mom and Dad were coming home tomorrow?" Alec exclaimed as soon as he walked in the door, Magnus behind him. He refused to go home until the Lightwood's house is clean.

"I did," she said, eating a cherry Popsicle, watching an old episode of Glee, "This morning, 3 times. You just didn't listen. You were too excited about getting to school, nerd." She scoffed, then licked her Popsicle again.

"Shit," he mumbled, then louder, "Where's Max?"

"In his room, on his computer."

"MAX!" Alec yelled up to him, "GET DOWN HERE!"

Max came down the stairs, looking angry. "What do you want? I was about to win!"

"Don't you remember what happens tomorrow?"

Max thought for a second. "Oh shit! Mom and Dad!"

"Don't talk like that, your only 9. And yes, so come help me and Magnus clean. Izzy, are you going to help?"

She sighed. "Maybe after I finish Glee."

Alec rolled his eyes. He was used to this.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

After hours of cleaning, with no help from Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and Max had the house clean. The only interruption from Izzy was her yelling things at the TV when things she didn't like happened on Glee. Alec was really at a loss of why she liked it so much. After she finished Glee she had switched to Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. She loved Jonny Depp. After that was over, Izzy came strutting into the kitchen were the boys were sitting.

"I'm ready to help!"

They glared at her tiredly. "Were already done. The only thing left is your room. Guess you could clean that." Alec said sarcastically.

"Ya right!" she scoffed and walked out of the room.

Max stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go get back to my game." he said, then followed Izzy out.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Izzy is rubbing off on him. It's scary."

Magnus chuckled and put his arm around him. "Don't worry. He won't turn out much like her." he furrowed his brow. "At least I hope not."

Alec laughed and pushed him playfully. "Shut-up!"

Magnus laughed to and then yawned. "What time is it?" he asked as he stretched his arms above his head, making his shirt come up enough to see a sliver of stomach. He does this often just to see Alec's face get red.

Alec looked at the clock on the stove. "10:36."

"Shit. It's almost my self-appointed bed time," he said, grinning and standing up out of his chair. "Bye, Alec," he leaned over and pecked his boyfriend on the lips, "Gotta run."

"Damn!" Alec said, leaning forward hungrily. Magnus chuckled and pushed him lightly back into his previous position.

"Now, Mr. Lightwood, you now how strict I can be on myself. If I don't get home on time, I'll get punished."

"By yourself." Alec added.

"Yes, by myself. Don't worry, maybe I'll let myself text tonight." he said with a wink.

"I wish you could just stay." Alec mumbled miserably.

"So do I, babe," Magnus said back as he pecked his cheek and hugged him. Alec waved as Magnus walked out the door, then suddenly remembered something.

"Magnus!" he yelled, rushing out the door behind him. Magnus was already a ways down the sidewalk when Alec caught up with him. Alec thanked God there wasn't many people on the street at that moment to see . Magnus turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have your car." Alec said stupidly.

"Yes, Alec, I know." he replied, teasingly slow. "That's why I'm walking."

"You don't have to. It's a long walk. I'll drive you."

Magnus's eyes brighten, but manages to hold back a grin. "You don't have to." he told him halfheartedly.

"Yes, I do." Alec replied firmly, slipping his arm through Magnus's. "I can't risk letting my boyfriend get raped before I have a chance to first." he told him, winking. Magnus laughed and gave in, following Alec to his car.

**A/N Sorry, guys, I've been getting lazy on my story, and this chapter is kind of short. I've also been running out of ideas. So if anyone wants something to happen and I promise I'll out it in as long as it's not too outrageous and doesn't break the 'everyone as normal humans' rule. Or a lemon. I don't do lemons. So don't even ask.**


	19. Chapter 19

Alec tip-toed through the house, hoping Izzy and Max were still asleep. When he placed his hand on his door knob, he sighed in relief. He had been afraid Izzy would pounce on him as soon as he got home, but she must have fallen asleep. He was home-free. He opened the door and stepped inside.

He immediately knew something was off. He wasn't quite sure what, but something none-the-less. He caught a glint of something, light reflecting off jewelry or something like that, over by his desk. He grabbed the baseball bat he kept next to his door and walked softly over to the intruder. He raised the bat and the shape whipped around. He could see it's wide eyes in the faint light. Then it spoke in a familiar voice.

"Stop Alec! It's me! Izzy!"

Alec's arms froze mid swing.

"Damn, Izzy! I almost smashed your skull in! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for clues concerning the whereabouts of my big brother, who ran off without telling anyone about anything, and who is just now getting home at-" she stalked over and switched on the light and looked at her watch. "1:47 in the morning!" Tears ready to spill glistened in her eyes, but she held them back expertly.

Alec looked taken aback. "You were worried about me?" he asked.

"Well what the fu-"

Alec saw the word coming. "Isabelle!" he said warningly.

"Shut the hell up and let me talk! Where the hell were you and why the hell didn't you at least call?"

Alec sighed. "I'm sorry, Iz." he said, taking her arm and leading her over to the bed. He sat her down and was planning on just standing in front of her, but she tugged him down. He sat next to her and she buried her face his shoulder. "I was just planning on giving Magnus a ride home, but when I walked him to the door things… escalated."

"Ithheahgewdkither?" she said, her words made inaudible by Alec's jacket.

"What?" She turned her head, but kept her cheek against the fabric.

"Is he a good kisser?" Alec groaned inwardly at her girly question, but he really owed an answer to her for leaving without explanation. "Extremely." He blushed deeply. Izzy grinned.

"How far did you get? Have you seen him naked yet?" she giggled as his blush spread to his ears and neck.

"No, I haven't." he said, then added in a mumbled "But I've seen him in his boxers."

She gasped and her head shot off his shoulder. "You haven't!"

"In gym!" he said quickly in explination. "But when we make-out our shirts always end up somewhere that's not on our bodies…"

Izzy laughed again, then looked thoughtful. "I wonder how gay guys get to second base…"

"Out!" Alec said trying to hold back a laugh. And failing. "Go! Go to bed! Now!"

Izzy laughed and fell back on his bed. She fell silent after a second. "Do you think," she said hesitantly, "Do you think that I could sleep in here? Like when we were little and I had a bad dream?"

Alec's insides softened considerably. "Of course, Iz." but she was already asleep.

**A/N What did you guys think of this one? I know it was short, but it had some heart touching moments, no? Don't forget to post suggestions!**


	20. Chapter 20

Alec woke up to the alarm and noticed a warm body next to his. He opened his eyes a crack. He had forgotten that Izzy slept with him last night.

"Iz." he said, sitting up some. "Izzy. Izzy, get up. We have school." She groaned a bit and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Alec sighed and decided to let her sleep in 10 minutes. It _was_ his fault she was so tired. He dragged himself out of bed and shuffled to Max's room. "Max! Get up!" Max ignored him. Alec walked over to his bed. "Max! Max!" He still didn't respond. "Max!" Alec yelled once again as he jerked Max's blanket off the bed. He wasn't in the mood for this. He was too tired and wasn't a morning person anyway.

Max sat up and glared at Alec through sleepy eyes. "Get up, little brother!" Max mumbled something that sounded distinctly like 'buck you'.

"What was that?" Alec said in his best menacing morning voice.

"Nothing." Max sighed.

"That's what I thought."

Alec walked back in his room, grabbed his cell, and flopped down on his bed. Izzy had apparently left to shower.

Alec: Hey Mags how's the morning going?

Magnus: It would be so much better if you were here ;)

Alec: Aww

Magnus: You could hand me my hair products!

Alec: Ya sure...

Alec got up and started to walk from the room.

Alec: Got to take a shower brb

Magnus: What a coincidence! I'm in the shower now! Thinking of you ;)

Alec tried to keep it out of his head, but he couldn't help picturing it. He could see Magnus's spiky hair being smoothed down by the water. The water rinsing the make-up and glitter off of his face. Small rivulets traveling down his torso, slightly muscular despite not playing sports. His thin shoulders relaxing under the warm pressure of the water. His stomach smooth, not marked by abs, but sexy all the same.

He shook the image out of his head before his mental eyes traveled any lower. By this time Alec was in the bathroom with his shirt off.

Alec: … fine I'll take my phone with me

Alec stepped out of his pajama pants, now standing in just his boxers.

Magnus: That's what I thought!

Alec: *rolls eyes*

Magnus: you know you love me!

Alec: Sure, Magnus, sure

Alec turned on the water.

Mangus: I want to go to a movie this weekend

Alec stuck one hand under the flow of water to check the temperature while texting with the other.

Alec: Fine what movie?

Magnus: 'Fine'. How romantic.

Alec: Sorry

Alec sat his phone on the sink, along with his towel, while he waited for Magnus to text back. He pulled of his last article of clothing and stepped under the flow of warm water.

Magnus: You better be! Now let's try this again. Alec, I want to go to the movies this

Alec: Oh, Magnus! How wonderful! And what would you want to go see, my dear?

Alec: That was sarcastic btw

Alec grabbed the shampoo and squirted some on his hand. He heard his phone vibrate and used his non-soapy hand to text.

Mangus: I'll ignore that last text and say: Oh, Alec, how sweet! I thought I would let you pick, but I don't think so

Alec: So? What do you want to see?

Magnus: We shall see Burlesque!

Alec: Burlesque?

Alec had just soaped up his body when his phone vibrated again. He rinsed off a hand and grabbed it.

Mangus: You'll see when we watch it

Alec: Brb

Alec grabbed his towel off the sink, stepped out of the shower, and tied the towel around his waist. He grabbed his phone from the sink and walked to his room. He proceeded to slip into a pair of black skinny jeans Magnus had gotten him the day before and a black button up shirt. On his feet he wore a pair of black Converse. He then dried his hair as he walked back to the bathroom with his phone in his pocket and looked in the mirror. He styled his hair with his fingers, trying the emo look with his bangs over one eye. He grimaced and fixed it back to it's normal style. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Magnus again as he walked out to check on his

Alec: Kay, I'm back

Magnus: Hold on just a sec

Alec slipped his phone back in his pocket and stepped into Max's doorway. "Max, you ready?"

"Sure, whatever."

Max stepped out of his room and yawned. He was wearing a pair of stonewashed jeans and a white t-shirt with a funny black design with a black leather jacket over it.

"Did Isabelle help you pick out your clothes this morning?"

Max's face got red. "Maybe."

Alec chuckled and left to check on Izzy.

"Izzy!" he called out after he checked her empty room. "Izzy!" He walked down the stairs and noticed a sleeping figure on the couch. Alec walked over and picked up his sleeping sister and started to carry her up the stairs.

"Alec?" Izzy mumbled, half asleep.

"Your staying home today. If Mom asks, your sick."

"Okay…" she said as she drifted back to sleep.

Alec lied Isabelle on her bed and heard honking coming from outside just as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Mangus: Look outside

Alec, now suspicious, walked back down stairs and peeked out the window. He saw a familiar spiky head sticking out the window of a bright purple car waiting for him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, guys! I know its been almost a month. I had major writer's block. But now I'm back! But it is sort of short. Sorry about that. **

Alec and Magnus were walking hand-in-hand down the hallway, Alec's face a fiery red, towards second period when Alec suddenly stopped.

"Shit! My homework! I've got to run back to my locker. Save me a seat!" he told Magnus before releasing his hand and rushing down the hall.

Magnus sighed and kept walking. He always felt lonely walking to class without Alec. He and Izzy were the only ones in the school who accepted his loud, flamboyant style. Everyone else avoided him like the plaque, like if they got to close they would catch his color and be a rainbow forever.

Magnus continued to think about this when suddenly he was shoved into the lockers lining the halls.

"Hey fag." Magnus heard. He caught sight of the source of the voice. Sebastian Morgenstern. "I saw you holding hands with Lightwood. Are you guys gay for each other or something?" he sneered in Magnus's face.

"Well obviously or we wouldn't be holding hands." Magnus said bravely, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian scowled at him. "So your just a couple of homos, huh? Well do you know what we do to homos around here?"

Magnus was about to spit a snappy comeback when he felt knuckles connect with his jaw.

"Don't answer that. Your about to find out." Sebastian smiled evilly. He punched Magnus's face again, this time in the mouth. Magnus felt his lip press into his teeth, splitting it. Sebastian punched him a couple more times in the mouth, then grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on the ground. "Aren't you gonna fight back, fag? Well your gonna love this next part." Sebastian opened a locker. "Pick him up, boys." A couple of Sebastian's goons appeared out of nowhere and lifted Magnus up so his feet were an inch of the ground. Sebastian smiled another evil smile. "You know what to do."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Alec rushed down the now empty halls. _Shit, _he thought,_ Late again! I just had to forget my homework!_ He ran like a demon out of hell, but stopped short when he heard the banging. _What the hell?_ He stepped over by the lockers, ears perking. He heard the banging again. He slowly walked along the lockers, listening for the locker the banging was coming for. Another bang sounded, this time right in his ear. He flinched away, covering his ear. Whoever was in the locker hit the door again, this time yelling a muffled '_Help!' _Alec recognized the voice immediately. Magnus.

Alec quickly opened the locker to see his colorful boyfriend standing inside. Magnus's hair was now a mess and he had to hunch over because of his and the locker's height difference. His lips were crusted with blood and he had a bruise on his jaw.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, immediately pulling him from the locker. "What happened to you?"

"Sebastian happened." he said.

Alec's eyebrows angled down and he emitted an angry growl. "He's going to pay for this. _No one _messed with the people I care about and gets away with it!"

Magnus's eyebrows shot up. "No, Alec, you'll just get yourself into trouble."

Alec ignored him. "He's _not _going to get away with this. Just wait."

Magnus put a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Alec, honey, you can't do this. It's okay, he didn't hurt me that bad. Come on, lets just skip the rest of the day. We can come back later for Max."

Alec looked like the last thing he wanted to do was leave, but he was willing to for Magnus. He sighed. "Fine, if that will make you feel better. We can go back to your house and you can get cleaned up and we can, I don't know, get something to eat or something."

Magnus smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

They walked out of the building without any trouble. No matter how many times Magnus convinces him to skip, it still amazes Alec at how easy it is. No teachers jumping out asking where they're going, nobody guarding the doors. If you just looked like your supposed to be leaving, no one asked questions.

They walked out to Magnus's car, who had drove Alec and Max to school that morning. "I'll drive." Alec said. "You just rest."

Magnus shrugged. He didn't mind being chauffeured around by his boyfriend. He got in the car.

**A/N 2 Hey guys. I know you probably hate me for doing that to Magnus. Sorry. But I have a question for all of you guys: Do you want to know about Alec and Magnus's outing? (If I don't write about that, then I'll probably have Magnus meet Maryse and Robert! It is Thursday after all... For them and us!) So don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I'm just dishing it out for you guys today! Feel loved... Lol anyway, I know I didn't give you guys long to vote, but I've got the creative juices flowing at the moment so love me for it! XP**

After a 'romantic' picnic of McDonald's in the park and a scouring of the mall, Alec and Magnus pulled into the parking lot of the school in the spot they were in before just as students started trickling out of the buildings. After about five minutes, Max walked up to the car.

"Hey Alec. Hey Magnus." he said as the crawled into the back seat.

"Hey Max." they both said back, then Alec said "How was school?"

"Eh." was all he said back.

Alec, still driving, pulled out into the flow of traffic.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

As soon as Alec pulled into his driveway, he regretted it. He thought about just turning around and going to Magnus's place, but he could already see the icy blue eyes trained on him through the window."Shit!" he mumbled as he stepped out of the car reluctantly."What's the matter, sweetie?" Magnus said, leaning on the car, looking at him from the other side of the car, concern glittering in those wonderful green eyes."Mom.""What?"

"I forgot my parents were coming home today. I'm sure Mom will have something to say about me driving up in a bright purple car with a strange, sparkly boy in the passenger's seat."

"Strange?" Magnus said with a look of faux hurt on his face.

"Yes, strange." Alec said, not taking the bait.

The three boys walk into the house, Magnus muttering about not being strange.

"Alec!" Maryse said as he stepped through the door, "Your home. And who's this?" She was eyeing Magnus at the end.

"Well," Alec started, "This is my friend Magnus." He gestured at his boyfriend behind him. Magnus's eyes narrow a bit at the 'friend' comment.

She eyed his spiky hair and colorful clothes as she offered her hand to him. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Magnus said, uncharacteristically polite, trying to make a good impression on his boyfriend's mother. "I can see where Alec and Isabelle get their good looks." he kissed her hand like in the old movies. Maryse smiled. She may not like his clothes, but she definitely approved.

"Hey, watch it there!" Robert boomed, stepping into the room. Magnus instantly dropped Maryse's hand, stepping back. "If you do things like that, she might expect me to do them too." Robert finished, putting his arm around Maryse, smiling.

"You must be Alec's dad." Magnus said, holding out his hand. Alec could tell he was still a little nervous.

"I am." he said, shaking Magnus's hand. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Magnus. Magnus Bane." Robert released his hand quickly when he said this.

"Magnus Bane? You mean Enoch and Jeremiah's nephew?"

"Yes, but how do you know my uncles?"

"They are accountants for the company we work for." Robert said.

Just then Isabelle came down the stairs. "Alec, Magnus, I need to speak to you. Now." she said, then went back up the stairs to her room.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other, confused, then excused themselves to follow Izzy to her room.

"What the hell happened at school today?" she interrogated as soon as her door was shut. "I got at least _ten _texts asking what was up with the two of you. You guys left after first period!"

Alec and Magnus glanced at each other, but said nothing.

Isabelle's icy eyes, so much like her mother's, switched from one boy to the other. "Now I'm _really_ curious. _What happened?" _

"Well you see…" Magnus recounted the story, beginning with when Alec left to get his homework, then Sebastian's assault, his time in the locker, and ending with convincing Alec to skip.

"And what happened when you left?" Izzy asked, eyes still icy.

"Well…" it was Alec's turn now. He told her that first they went back to Magnus's flat so he could get cleaned up, then their McDonald's picnic, then the mall. They spent a lot of time in the mall. Then ending with picking up Max.

"And what about downstairs? Did you tell Mom and Dad about…. You?" she gestured to the two of them at the end. They both shook their heads. Izzy sighed. "Your free to go." she said, waving her hand at the door. Magnus and Alec glanced at each other once before leaving.

They went to Alec's room, which was now as familiar to Magnus as his own room was.

"Well that was weird." Magnus commented, flopping down onto Alec's bed, lacing his fingers together behind his bed. "Is she always so bossy?"

"You don't know the half of it." Alec said, sitting down next to him. "So…. What do you want to do now?"

Magnus pulled Alec down on top of him from where he was laying. "Take a wild guess."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hey, Alec, have you seen my blue blazer?" Maryse said as she opened Alec's door, then stopped short.

When Alec and Magnus heard Maryse's voice they yelled and Magnus, who had ended up top of Alec, jumped back.

"Wha… What's going on here?" she said, trying to regain her stony composure. And failing.

"I… We…" Alec said, trying to get something out. His face had gone red, almost purple.

Magnus glanced back and forth between Maryse and Alec, waiting for him to say something.

Alec suddenly got a determined look on his face. "Mom," he said. "I'm gay. And Magnus… Magnus is my boyfriend."

**A/N I hope that that wasn't too predictable... Well there you go! The second update today! And this one is a cliff hanger ;P R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

Maryse just stood in Alec's door for a moment, then turned and walked away with a blank face. Alec stared out the door with disbelief plastered across his face.

Magnus reached to put a hand on his shoulder. "Alec I-"

Alec stood up suddenly. "I can't stay here tonight. Can I stay at your place?" he said without looking at Magnus.

"Of course but…" Magnus trailed off, knowing Alec wasn't listening. He was too upset.

Alec grabbed a bag from his closet and stuffed everything he would need for an overnight stay in it, slamming drawers open and shut angrily. "Come on." he said as he slung his back over his shoulder, walking in the opposite direction of the door.

"But, babe, the door is that way." Magnus said, pointing.

"We're not going that way." Alec said, still not looking at him.

"Then where…?" Magnus trailed off again, this time because Alec was opening his window.

Alec tossed his bag out, then slung his leg out. "Are you coming?" he asked, finally looking at Magnus, hanging half way out the window.

"O-okay…"

Alec brought his other leg out and lowered himself so that he was hanging by just his hands, then dropped gently into the bushes.

Magnus looked down skeptically. "I'm not going to get hurt, am I?"

Alec looked at him for a second, then an idea lit up his face. "No, because your not going this way."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Magnus walked down the stairs, silently hoping that no one was in the living room. Alec had made him go this way so no one would find it strange that his car was starting with out him going outside. His hopes were answered. Well, sort of answered. There was someone in the living room, but not who he was fearing. The only one was Max, playing video games. Robert and Maryse must have moved to their bedroom.

"Bye, Max." Magnus said quickly before slipping out the door. Alec was waiting for him in the car.

"So you insist on driving again?" Magnus asked grinning, trying to cheer Alec up.

"Yeah. It helps my calm down." Alec said. He wasn't looking at Magnus again.

Magnus sighed. "Look, Alec, I'm sorry your parents reacted like that. Its my fault. I know you weren't ready to come out to them yet-"

"Its not your fault, Magnus." Alec said, turning to look at him. "I was going to have to come out to them sooner or later, and I guess sooner was probably better." He managed a strained smile. Magnus smiled back and Alec started the car.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Damn it!" Alec shouted, throwing his bag on the floor.

"What is it, sweetie?" Magnus called, sticking his head out the bathroom door. He had a toothbrush in his hand and his voice was a bit slurred from the toothpaste.

"I forgot my pajamas." Alec said, irritated with himself.

Magnus chuckled through the toothpaste and pulled his head back into the bathroom. Alec heard him spit and the sink run. A few seconds later, Magnus was stepping out wearing just a pair of blood red silk pajama pants.

"You could always sleep in the nude." he said as he walked toward his now blushing boyfriend.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Alec mumbled.

"Of course!" Magnus said, waving his hand. "Who wouldn't want a hot, nude boy in their bed?"

"Who said any thing about 'in bed'?" Alec said, raising an eyebrow in a way that would make Clary jealous.* "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"To hell you are!" Magnus exclaimed, frowning. "Its not like we haven't slept in the same bed before."

"That was an accident! We just ended up like that!" Alec insisted.

Magnus smiled playfully. "You know you enjoyed it." Alec didn't say anything to that. "Anyway, about you pajamas, I'm sure I have something around here you can wear. Come with me." Magnus lead the way to his bedroom. "Now, lets see…" he mumbled as he opened a drawer. "How about… these!" he said triumphantly as he held up a pair of silk pajama pants much like the ones he was wearing, but these were hot pink.

"There is no way in hell you can get me to wear those." Alec stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Magnus's eyes narrowed, but he replaced the pants and pulled out an identical pair, this time bright purple. "How about these?"

Alec made a face.

Magnus pulled out another pair, these ones yellow. "These?"

Alec gave him a what-do-you-think look and he sighed. "I guess these will do, then, if you refuse to wear any color." Magnus grumbled as he pulled out a black pair.

Alec smiled. "Now those," he said, taking them from Magnus's hands, "I can wear."

"Good. Now go change!"

Alec went in the bathroom and did as he was told, then stepped back out, wearing just the silk bottoms.

"Okay, I'll go to bed now. Night, Magnus." he said as he headed for the living room.

"Hold it there." Magnus whispered in his ear as he caught him around the waist. "What did I tell you about the couch? You're coming with me." Magnus pulled Alec back into his room and shut the door.

_* _I couldn't resist. I just love that Clary can't do that.

**A/N Well, here it is! I know how much you guys wanted the reaction and I hope your not too disappointed (with the reaction or the shortness).**


	24. Author's Note 2

**A/N I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took – let's see – has it really been over two months? Over two months to post the next chapter to this story! I promise I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. Maybe tonight. If I can type fast enough. And think fast enough. I've had some ideas bouncing around in my head for a while now, but never got around to typing them up. You can tell me how much you hate me for not updating in the reviews. See you in a bit when I post. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Magnus groaned at the obnoxious beeping coming from the alarm clock on the nightstand. He reached over, refraining from smashing the stupid thing, and turned it off. As he began to sit up he was surprised to feel an arm refraining him. He looked over and smiled. His blue-eyed beauty was laying there with his arm around Magnus' waist, still asleep. He leaned over and shook Alec's shoulder lightly.

"Hey, babe. Wake up. We've got school," he whispered.

"Mph!" Alec replied, burying his face in the pillow.

"C'mon, Alec, we have to go to school."

"I don't want to!" Alec said irritably, turning his head so his face was out of the pillow.

"Won't Isabelle be worried if you don't show up?" Magnus asked.

"I can text her." He replied sleepily, letting his eyes slip shut.

"What about your grades?"

"Fine. In fact, the teachers probably agree I need a break. All except Morgenstern, of course."

"What about your attendance record?"

"Impeccable. I've got sick days."

"What if you _really _need those sick days, for if you were, for example, _actually sick?"_ Magnus stopped. "Oh, shit," he muttered, eyes widening. "I'm starting to sound like a mom off of a bad after school special!"

Alec chuckled and used the arm still wound around Magnus' waist to pull him back down onto the mattress. "Come on, Magnus. You know you want to sleep in." Magnus' eyes slipped closed at the feel of Alec's breath on his neck. This boy has no idea what he does to him.

"No." Magnus said, standing his ground. "We need to go to school."

"I don't believe you believe that."

"Fine." Magnus mumbled, finally relenting. "But just this once. Tomorrow we're _so _going."

Alec chuckled again. "Since when do we go to school on Saturday?"

"Shut up." Magnus leaned into Alec's warm body, pulling the blanket that had fallen down around his waist up around his chin. "Just this once." He mumbled again, but Alec had already drifted back off to sleep. And pretty soon Magnus had too.

**A/N Ok, **_**really really **_**short, I know. But it's something, right? I'll get another chapter out soon, I promise. You won't have to wait another two months for this one. :)**


	26. Author's Note 3

Ok, my chapters are coming, I promise! I just don't know when. When I finish them. I'm on my sister's internet again, but I should get internet no later than Tuesday which means – drum roll please – more frequent updates! Hold your applause, please. :) Ok, serious now, it warms my heart to see people who like my stories follow me on twitter, so if you have one, check out my profile and click on the link and follow me :D then you can send me ideas or a little "Get your ass going on –insert story here - !" That's all I have to say, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon :)


	27. Chapter 27

**I am sooooo sorry that I am such a lazy ass and this and one or two one-shots (I honestly can't remember how many I wrote) was all I got done in how long I was gone! Enjoy..? And don't kill me please!**

Alec was woken up by someone rapping on Magnus's front door. Beside him, Magnus groaned and rolled over.

"Who could that be?" he said into his pillow.

Alec smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'll get it."

Magnus turned his head and smiled up at Alec. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alec lent down and kissed Magnus on the nose before sliding out of bed to go get the door. He stretched as he walked across the living room. _Whoever this is better have a damn good reason… _He glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was almost four in the afternoon. _Wow, I've never slept this late before. _

Another round of knocking started on Magnus's door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Alec said, annoyed, as he opened the door. "What do you-" He froze as he saw who was at the door.

"Alec, baby, who is it?" Magnus asked, rubbing his eyes as he stepped into the living room. Alec opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Magnus moved towards the door, but stopped when he saw their visitor. His eyes narrow slightly at the sight of her. "Hello, Mrs. Lightwood, what are you doing here?"

Maryse glanced at Magnus, still in just his red, silk pajama bottoms, before looking back at her son in the matching black pair. Alec noticed her looking and blushed a little. "I forgot my pajamas so I had to borrow some from Magnus." He mumbled, looking down.

Maryse spoke as if she hadn't heard him. "I'm here because I needed to talk to Alec." She said, answering Magnus's question, but not moving her eyes from Alec. "I know why you came here last night, Alec, and I don't blame you. The way I reacted was stupid and unprofessional. I should have been more sensitive about the situation."

Alec's had jerked up in surprise at his mother's words. Was she admitting she was wrong? Maryse Lightwood was never wrong. Never. "Um," he started, but Maryse held up her hand.

"Let me finish. I want you to know that I accept who you are and I'll love you no matter what. No matter whom you love." At her last words her eyes flicked over to Magnus.

"Um," Alec said again, but he didn't know what to say. This was not what he was expecting her to say. He was expecting a disowning and being kicked out of his house. "What about Dad?"

"I spoke with him and he agrees with me on this." Maryse said.

"So, you guys don't hate me?" Alec said, tears welling up in his eyes. He looked down again so his mother couldn't see.

Maryse looked surprised. "Of course we don't hate you! You're our son; no matter what you do we'll never _hate_ you."

Alec sniffed and rubbed his eyes, looking up to smile at his mother. "Thank you," he said, then turned to give Magnus a huge grin. Magnus smiled back and mouthed 'hug her'. Alec turned back to Maryse and almost knocked her over with a hug. Maryse, surprised, hugged him back tightly. After a moment they pulled away from each other and Maryse brushed Alec's bangs out of his eyes in an uncharacteristically gentle gesture. "Come home tonight, will you?" she said in an only half joking voice.

Alec nodded. "Yes, Mother," he said.

Maryse smiled, then straightened her blazer. "Well, see you then," she said, then turned to walk back to her car. Alec waited until she had driven away before he closed the door.

"Well," Magnus said, leaning against the wall next to him. "That went much better than expected."

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you." Magnus stiffened a little under Alec's arms. It scared Alec a little until he relaxed again and hugged him back.

"I… I love you too." Magnus said after a moment. Alec smiled again and rested his head on Magnus's chest, sighing happily. Magnus smiled also, resting his chin on the top of Alec's head and hugging him a little tighter.


End file.
